Legacy Force: Powers Unite
by RemyCool
Summary: A new Ranger and a team of legends must help Adam and his team overcome the stranger's deadliest plot yet.
1. Dangerous Tidings

LEGACY FORCE: POWERS UNITE

The Legacy Rangers face their toughest challenge to date as the stranger, now known as Royston, launches an all-out assault on Angel Grove in the past. The Rangers give chase, and must join forces with some of the greatest Rangers in history to protect the timeline. Also, the seventh Ranger arrives!

NOVEMBER 12TH, 3025 - 4:30PM PST

THE COMMAND CENTER

"The grid is holding at 42%, Adam."

Adam looked up from the view screen, nodding at Alpha's words. His Rangers had been busy over the last few months, fighting Royston and a horde of mutants that would have made Ransik jealous. Tough as it was, though, his team had pulled through each and every time.

_They're really coming together_, he thought. He looked around him at the team. David was helping Alpha with some routine maintenance. Heather was focusing on her homework. Karred was practicing his martial arts, something Adam intended to join him in as soon as he finished scanning for disturbances. Finally, Adam looked to the far wall. Bobby and Ellen were sitting against it, trading jokes. Adam couldn't help smiling. They reminded him so much of Tommy and Kim. In the old days, the White and Pink Rangers had been inseparable.

Unfortunately, Kim had left for bigger and better things, leaving Angel Grove and Tommy behind. Adam recalled Tommy's heartbreak, but the fearless leader had gotten over it and moved on. Last Adam had heard, Tommy had settled down with Haley after retiring from active duty. Now, as Adam watched the two teens in the corner, he recognized the same chemistry that his friends had once shared. He could only hope that they had a happier ending awaiting them.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. David, who had been standing right next to it, leapt back as if on fire. For a moment, Adam thought that maybe the young genius had set it off by accident, but quickly learned otherwise when a glance at the monitor in front of him revealed a massive energy field in downtown Angel Grove. He looked at his team, his silent gaze speaking volumes, and they quickly dropped what they were doing and assembled around him.

Alpha activated the viewing globe, and the Rangers found themselves staring at Royston and his latest recruit. The warlord silently pulled out a small device from his long coat, activating it. Suddenly, a large swirling vortex appeared in front of them and they stepped through, vanishing. Karred turned pale at the sight, and Adam knew that whatever Royston had done had the Diamond Ranger deeply troubled. He looked at Adam and, urgency clear in his voice, said, "Call Commander Kendall at Time Force. Now!"

NOVEMBER 12TH, 2010 - 4:40PM PST

ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

Royston and the beast stepped out of the time vortex into Angel Grove Park and took in their surroundings. If his plan worked, he was in the right place. This was where he would enact his revenge on the Rangers. This would be the sight of his final victory as he took everlasting control of the Power. He set out at once, his monster right behind, to find the next piece of the puzzle. As they set out through the woods, they failed to notice a man in black watching them. It was their first mistake.


	2. Going Home

He had never seen the stranger before, but Carlos Vallerte knew trouble when he saw it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his old Astro Morpher. He only hoped that someone was on the other end to hear his message.

"Calling Astro Megaship. DECA, come in."

Carlos let out a sigh of relief when the supercomputer answered, "Greetings, Carlos. It has been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"Put me through to Andros. I've got something here he needs to know about.

NOVEMBER 13TH, 2010 - 3:00PM PST

REEFSIDE, CALIFORNIA

The bell rang, much to the relief of the beleaguered students. Dr. Oliver was a great teacher, but sometimes his lectures could get a little long-winded and, to put it simply, dull.

Not that he cared. After twelve years of danger and adventure, Tommy Oliver was more than happy to be boring for a change. After all, he did tell Anton and Elsa that he was ready to settle down and live the quiet life. No more monsters. No more morphing. Just his class, his kids, and his Haley. After Mesogog's defeat, it hadn't taken long for the feisty genius to get Tommy to commit, and they couldn't be happier.

He left the school, heading home after a long day. He was looking forward to a relaxing evening with his wife and their baby girl. At three years old, Katy had her mother's brain and her father's attitude. _She'd make a great Ranger some day_, he thought to himself. He found himself thinking back to that time in his life when, as if on cue, his cell rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Tommy, it's Andros." Tommy felt his blood run cold. Andros was a good friend, but Tommy could tell that this wasn't a social call. For the alien to be calling a Ranger from Earth, something was going down. And if Andros was calling him, there could only be one thing he wanted. "Whatever it is, Andros, the answer is no. I'm retired."

"I know, Tommy, and I hate to call you like this, but Carlos seems to think that it's urgent. I'm not asking you to Ranger up. I just need a second opinion on this. Can you meet me in Angel Grove?"

Tommy was silent for a long moment, and Andros was worried he had hung up. Finally, Tommy said, "I'll need to make some arrangements, but I can be there in a few days."

"Thank you, old friend. I appreciate it."

"You owe me, Andros. Haley's going to kill me when she hears about this."

NOVEMBER 14TH, 2010 - 8:35 AM EST

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Wes Collins and Eric Meyers were nervous. Today they were to appear before the U.N. Security Council. The Silver Guardians had expanded beyond Silver Hills. They were in major cities all over the world, and now they wanted to go intergalactic. At his father's insistence, Wes was proposing a joint venture between the United Nations and Biolab. A new police force, protecting Earth from alien menaces. Eric had even come up with a name for the new group. Space Patrol Delta.

As their limo was heading through Manhattan, Wes got a phone call. _Jen's probably just calling to say 'Good Morning'_, he thought. He smiled as the image of his lovely wife came through his head. "Hello, beautiful."

"Careful, slick. Your wife will tear us both a new one if she hears you flirting with me. So will mine, come to think of it."

"Lucas?"

"Are you busy?"

"Extremely."

"It'll have to wait. I'm on my way back to your time. A situation has come up. We might need some backup."

"I can't come. I have to meet with the U.N. Security Council in twenty minutes. I'm on my way there now."

"What about Eric?"

By this point, the call was on speakerphone. Eric had looked up from his paper to enthusiastically nod his agreement. He really didn't want to sit through this hearing. Wes considered for a moment, and then said, "He's on his way, Lucas. Good luck."

Wes ordered the driver to pull over and let Eric out. Dashing down an alley, Eric activated his Quantum Morpher.


	3. Legends Unite

NOVEMBER 15TH, 2010 - 10:00AM PST

ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

Royston and his creature were hiding in a cave on the outskirts. He had already begun phase two. The strongest connection to the grid was in the hills where the Command Center once stood. If he could lure some of the Rangers there, he could steal their power, giving him a foothold into the grid and allowing him to drain the Power. In one swift strike, he could accomplish his goal and ensure that the Legacy Rangers would not exist to plague him.

The most recent team of Rangers was off-planet, but Royston knew that there were several veteran Rangers who still had access to their powers. All he needed was a proper diversion, and that's where his creature came in. All that was left was to put his plan in action.

This time, he would leave nothing to chance. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same moment, on the other side of town, Tommy was seated at the kitchen table of his old friend, Rocky. He had been shocked to learn of Adam's trip to the future, but could not help feeling proud at Adam's courage in facing the unknown.

He had told Rocky of Andros' message. The former Blue Ranger seemed just as concerned about this new threat as Carlos had. So, the pair decided to hold their meeting with the others here. Within moments, Andros and Carlos arrived. After accepting cups of coffee from Rocky, they filled Tommy and Rocky in on what they had seen.

"I got some bad vibes off this guy." Carlos said. "He's more evil than Dark Spectre ever was. I bet he'd even give Mesogog a run for his money."

"It sounds serious, Carlos" Rocky answered.

"It is serious. I'm telling you this guy is bad news."

"I wish I could help," Tommy replied, "But I'm a father now. If anything happened to me…"

"We understand, Tommy. We just wanted you to be aware of the situation. Maybe your students could help," Andros offered.

"They're all pretty busy these days, but I do know some people who could help. You should talk to a friend of mine. His name is Cam Watanabe. He runs the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. He might be able to help out."

"And I'd be more than happy to lend a hand," Rocky added.

"Thanks, guys. We appreciate it," said Carlos.

NOVEMBER 16TH, 2010 - 9:45 AM PST

SILVER HILLS, CALIFORNIA

Adam stepped out of the time ship, happy to be back in his own time. Behind him, Lucas and the others disembarked as well. The older Rangers suppressed a chuckle as the teenagers took in the past in wonder.

Alpha had remained behind to monitor for disturbances. If anything came up, Time Force was only a phone call away. Trip and Circuit had reassured Lucas that everything would be fine in the Rangers' absence.

"Lucas!"

They looked over to see Eric greeting them. As the Quantum Ranger reached them, he pulled his old friend and teammate into a warm embrace. "It's good to see you," he said, "Although, you look like you've been through a lot more than I have since we last saw each other."

Lucas, now in his forties, chuckled at the comment and said, "The years have definitely been kinder to you, old friend. Allow me to introduce Adam Park, a veteran Ranger with years of experience. He served as a Black Ranger, and then a Green Ranger. Now he's the newest Red Ranger."

Eric turned to Adam and offered a salute. "It's an honor, sir." Adam shook his hand before turning and introducing the rest of his team. Eric shook each of their hands and offered a warm smile. The kids were delighted to meet the legendary Ranger that Commander Kendall had told them so much about on the voyage.

Turning back to Lucas and Adam, he said, "You told me that this was pretty serious, so I called in a few favors." Behind him, a group of people came into view. Two men and two women walked over to the group as Eric introduced them. He turned to the two in red jackets saying, "You remember Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell, from Lightspeed Rescue." Indicating the blonde in the yellow vest and the man in the biker jacket, he added, "And, of course, Taylor Earhardt and Merrick Baliton from Wild Force. They've volunteered to help on our mission."

Suddenly, a car pulled up, parking next to the ship. Andros got out, followed by Rocky, Carlos, and Cam. Adam ran over to his friend and greeted him as the rest walked over to Lucas' group. Andros looked at Karred and the others, saying "We're here to help."

**The team is coming together. Will they be able to stop what's coming? Who's spying on Royston? And will the future be safe? Find out in the next chapter.**

**And while you're waiting, check out the video for the original story, Power Rangers: Legacy Force, on YouTube. I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**Sorry for the delay, loyal readers. Life has been crazy lately and I lost my train of thought concerning this story. I'm afraid I can only offer a short chapter this time, while I try to remember where I was heading with this one. Hopefully, I'll have a longer and better chapter to offer next time. Enjoy.**

NOVEMBER 17TH, 2010 - 2:30 AM PST

OUTSIDE ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

Royston looked at the spot where the Command Center had once stood and in a thousand years would stand again. This was where Zordon's legacy had begun. _And this is where it will end_, he thought to himself. All the pieces were falling into place and the necessary arrangements had already been made. They would be here in two days. All that was left to do was wait. He turned and, motioning for his creature to follow, walked into the dark hills surrounding the area.

Nearby, a young man had been watching the villain. He, too, knew the importance of this location. He was clever enough to have an idea what Royston was doing there. That was why he had followed him here. It was a risk, to be sure, leaving 3025 to come to the past. However, if he knew his brother like he thought he did, he knew that Karred and his team were already here as well. This time, though, they had no idea what they were facing. The young man had been spying on Royston for several days and had finally figured out the villain's plan.

He remembered the conversation he had overheard just yesterday.

_"It's all coming together, my loyal minion."_

_The monster simply let out a low growl._

_"As soon as they arrive, we'll have an unstoppable force. One that not even the Legacy Force can stand against. We shall crush the Power Rangers. We shall capture the power. And there is not a force in existence that can stop us."_

_He started laughing like only villains can. Soon, his monster was joining in. The young man, hidden behind the cave wall, listened in horror. Royston sounded certain that he would win. Too certain._

The young man stood from where he was hiding and walked away in the opposite direction. Whatever Royston was planning, it was big and he couldn't face it alone. He would need backup. Activating the device on his wrist, he started making calls. He only hoped it would be enough.

8:30 AM GMT

LONDON, ENGLAND

Trini Kwan was happy. She had been living in London for several years now and she still loved walking through the city on her way to work. Being a photographer for one of London's most prestigious newspapers, she had an exhilarating life. Almost as exciting as back then, she thought. She was enjoying a day to herself before she had to go to Venezuela on assignment. Unfortunately, her enjoyment was cut short by a familiar beeping from her purse.

She froze for only a moment before rummaging through it, looking for the comm. She had kept it all this time, making Tommy swear that he would not hesitate to call her if she was needed again. After 15 years, she had almost given up on ever getting back in action and had allowed herself to enjoy her normal life. So it was ironic that after all this time, the watch she pulled out of her purse was now signaling her and calling her back to her old life.

She pushed the button and said, "This is Trini. How can I help?"


	5. Important Revelations

NOVEMBER 19TH, 2010 - 10:12 AM PST

ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

The team had set up base at Adam's dojo. Adam couldn't help but smile upon coming home. He was pleased to see that Rocky had done such a fine job taking care of the place in his absence. However, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

The kids had spent most of the last couple of days getting to know the veterans. The group was bonding well and many of the older ones couldn't resist asking about the future. Eric, on the other hand, was constantly on the phone. He was trying to get more reinforcements and so far five more Rangers had arrived to help: Kat, T.J., Justin, Leo, and Kendrix. It was awe-inspiring to see so many of his colleagues together, and Adam felt a sense of pride.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Karred were in the attic. Karred had told the Blue Ranger that there was something very important they had to discuss and Bobby was, to say the least, curious as to what could be so important that they were keeping it secret from Adam. Over the last few months, the young man had bonded with the Red Ranger and thought of him as a brother. He felt uncomfortable keeping secrets from Adam, but Karred had stressed that it was important that it stay between them until the time was right. Bobby listened intently as Karred began to speak.

"It was no accident that we found you that day in Turtle Cove, Bobby. The truth is I came looking for you for a very special reason."

"What's that?"

"Twelve years ago, in 1998, Earth had been conquered by an evil alliance headed by Astronema. The Space Rangers, alongside the people of this city, fought back the invaders while their leader, Andros, snuck aboard Astronema's ship to rescue his sister and his mentor, Zordon."

"Wow!"

"Unfortunately, Zordon knew that the only way to stop the alliance and save both Earth and Karone was for Andros to shatter his containment tube, releasing the positive energy within and destroying the evil throughout the galaxy. Despite the fact that it would mean sacrificing Zordon, Andros did as instructed and saved the galaxy. All of the villains were either destroyed or purified, including Astronema. She returned to her true form of Andros' sister, Karone."

"What does this have to do with me, though?"

"As I am often reminding all of you, energy cannot be created or destroyed. It simply changes form. That includes the energy that made up Zordon. His energies were not lost that day. They wandered the universe for a time until they finally converged into a single form."

Bobby sat there, not sure what Karred was saying.

"That single form was you. You are Zordon, reincarnated."

OUTSIDE ANGEL GROVE

Meanwhile, in the hills outside the city, Trini and the young man were spying on Royston and they did not like what they were seeing. A group of dangerous villains had gathered at Royston's lair, made up of some of the worst beings that the Rangers had ever faced, including some they hadn't.

"I thought these guys were all destroyed," she said.

"They were. But Royston must have gone back in time and gathered them up. This is extremely bad."

Trini couldn't agree more. She saw too many familiar faces that still haunted her dreams, including Goldar. She saw others that had been faced by other Ranger teams, such as Imperius, Zurgane, and Zeltrax.

"Who's that?" she asked, motioning to a white robot with a long, flowing cape.

"Venjix. A sentient computer virus that, in the future, is responsible for almost annihilating the human race." Pointing to a large creature resembling a horned skeleton, he added, "That's Grumm. An alien warlord who almost conquers Earth."

"All those time travel movies were right. It's not a good idea to know too much about the future. What's our next move?"

"We need reinforcements. I need you to get in touch with everyone that you can and get them here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."


	6. Old Friends and New Allies

NOVEMBER 19TH, 2010 - 9:15 PM PST

PARK DOJO - ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

The night sky was beautiful in 2010. Bobby looked out at the stars in the sky as he tried to make sense of this afternoon's revelation. He remembered reading about the great Zordon when he was a kid in Turtle Cove. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he was reading about his own past. Once upon a time, he had been the central figure in the lives of the Power Rangers. Without him, the world would almost certainly have fallen to the machinations of any of a hundred malevolent beings countless times. Needless to say, it was a lot for a 16-year-old to absorb.

Behind him, Adam stood watching. He, too, had come up to this roof countless times to clear his head. Karred had told him of his revelation to Bobby, earlier, and Adam knew that the young man could use another perspective on the issue. It would be easier, though, if he knew what to say. He would just have to wing it, hoping the right words would come. "I owe you something," he began.

Bobby turned to look at him, a quizzical expression crossing his face. "What's that?"

"Gratitude. You've been a big part of my life since I was your age." He walked over to Bobby, taking a seat next to him. "I remember when Carlos told me what happened to Zordon. I cried for a week."

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"To all of us. Tommy, Rocky, myself, we all looked up to Zordon. My friend, Kimberly, once said that ever since Zordon came into our lives, he became like a father to us. I couldn't have agreed more. Zordon helped me to become the man I am today. And now, I can't help but enjoy the irony that the student has become the teacher and the teacher is now the student."

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. Adam grinned at him and said, "You and me, not to mention everyone downstairs, we are what we are because of Zordon. Because of you. You are something very special, and I am both proud and honored to have you fighting by my side. Don't ever forget that." He got up and walked back inside just as Ellen came out. She stood for a moment, watching Bobby, before going to join him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

Bobby pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head against his. "This is the biggest thing we have ever dealt with. The entire future, the whole of history, is in our hands. It's pretty scary."

"Good thing we have so many friends to help out."

"Do you think we can handle it?"

"As long as we stick together, I have no doubt in my mind that we'll be great. There's nothing you and I can't accomplish when we're together. I feel like I'm indestructible. Like nothing will ever bring us down."

Bobby looked at her with a smile. "I think so, too."

The two looked at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before Bobby leaned forward to kiss Ellen. Then, the young couple looked back to the stars, content in the fact that they had each other.

"Guys!" Adam cried out. Bobby and Ellen rushed downstairs and into the living room where a woman in yellow was helping a young man in dark clothes to the sofa. The young man was injured, it seemed, and on closer inspection, Bobby couldn't help but notice that he closely resembled Karred.

Adam rushed in from the bathroom with a first-aid kit. Turning to the woman, he asked "What happened, Trini?"

"We were attacked. We had been spying on them for a couple of days, trying to figure out their plan. One of them spotted us and attacked." With a solemn look in her eyes, she said to Adam, "It was him, Adam. It was Zedd."

Several of the Rangers' expressions grew grim at this comment, especially Adam's and Rocky's. Bobby knew enough about Ranger history to know that Zedd was bad news. Suddenly, Karred came rushing in. Spying the man on the couch, he turned pale and rushed to his side.

"Gorham, is that you?"

Gorham turned to him and said, "I'm fine, Karred. It looks worse than it is. I feel stupid, though. He shouldn't have gotten the jump on me like that. I didn't even have time to morph."

"Take it easy, Gorham. You're safe now. Get some sleep and you can tell me what you and Ms. Kwan discovered tomorrow."

"Who is this guy, Karred?" Rocky asked.

"He's my twin brother, Gorham. He's a Ranger. I asked him to come back to this time and spy on Royston. I wanted to know his plan. Apparently, he recruited Ms. Kwan to assist him. Thank you, by the way, Trini. My brother and I both owe you for this."

Trini, who had been greeting her old friends, turned to Karred and said, "You're welcome. But if this is any indication, we're going to need some serious backup. I've made some calls and managed to get a hold of some of the others. They're on their way as fast as they can get here."

Turning to Karred, Adam said, "This sounds like it's worse than we thought."

"What's the game plan."

"I say we wait for the others and then we cut off this plot at the source. Eric, how many of us did you get a hold of?"

"Ten," Eric answered.

"I got about that many, too," Trini added, "They should be here no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Then we wait. In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest. We're going to need it."


	7. The Ultimate Battle Begins

**Thanks to all my loyal readers. This chapter is dedicated to Wikipedia and , without whose compendium of Ranger history this chapter would not be possible.**

NOVEMBER 20TH, 2010 - 12:45 PM PST

OUTSIDE ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

Royston had gathered his alliance at the ruins of the Command Center. Some of the vilest villains in history had come together with the common purpose of defeating the Power Rangers. Zedd and Goldar. Prince Gasket and Archerina. Maligore and General Havoc. The Psycho Rangers. Vypra and Olympius. Frax. Mandilok and Onikage. Motodrone and Vexacus. Mesogog and Zeltrax. Grumm and Broodwing. Morticon and Imperious. The Fear Cats. Carnisoar and Grizzaka. Venjix and Shifter. Evils past, present and future had arrived to take down the legacy of Zordon.

"Today is the day, my friends," Royston said to them, "Today we make history."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

The villains looked up to see a man standing on a rock ledge nearby. He had a calm yet serious expression on his face. Looking upon the collective assembled before him, he said, "My wife is going to kill me for this." Focusing on the familiar faces of Zedd and Mesogog, he added, "Assuming they don't first."

He raised his arms, bringing together the devices strapped to his wrists, calling out, "Zeo Ranger 5: Red!" A bright flash of light followed and the villains saw the image of the legendary Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger.

"Tommy!" cried Zedd, hatred clear in his voice.

"Oliver!" said Zeltrax, matching Zedd's hatred with his own.

Tommy leapt from the ledge into the fray. Striking Zedd and Zeltrax in a single blow, he quickly spun left and right, engaging everyone he could take on. It was an impressive effort to say the least, but even the great Tommy Oliver can't outlast those odds. Within minutes, they had him overpowered. He was brought before Royston, who simply chuckled.

"I'm impressed, Dr. Oliver. I have heard many tales of your bravery. I never imagined, though, that you would be foolish enough to take on such overwhelming odds. You have indeed outdone yourself."

"I'm just getting started."

Royston's chuckle became loud laughter, joined by the others. "My good doctor, what could have convinced you that you had even half a chance against us?"

"Nothing," Tommy replied, "I was just stalling."

A flurry of lasers suddenly cut through the air, landing at the villain's feet. Startled, he gazed to his right to find the source as none other than Lucas Kendall and Eric Myers. "Sorry we're late," Lucas said, "We just got back from the future. We had some last minute guests to pick up." Behind them were four Rangers: Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Scott Truman, and Flynn McAllister.

Behind the villains, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston stepped forward, leading a group of Rangers. Rocky DeSantos and Katherine Hillard. Justin Stewart and Tanya Sloan Carlos Vallerte and Andros. Mike and Leo Corbett.

To the left, another group stepped forward. Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell. Taylor Earhardt and Merrick Baliton. Cam Watanabe and Tori Hanson. Kira Ford and Trent Mercer. Xander Bly and Daggeron. Mack Hartford and Tyzonn. Lily Chilman and Robert James.

Finally, in front of them stepped the Legacy Force team, seven Rangers strong. Adam stepped forward and said, "Let him go."

Royston released Tommy who went to join Rocky and Kat. Royston turned to Adam and said, "This means nothing, Red Ranger. You may have an army, but so do I. You can't stop us."

"We can and we will. Ready guys?"

"READY!"

Tommy led the charge and said, "It's morphing time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 3: Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 5: Red!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access, HA!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form, HA!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger form, HA!"

"Dino Thunder, power up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"RPM, get in gear!"

"Legacy Force, POWERS UNITE!"

A blinding flash came from all directions. When it cleared, the villains found themselves surrounded by dozens of Power Rangers of all colors. Goldar looked around nervously and said, "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, boss."

Royston was unfazed. He stared Adam down as he cried out, "ATTACK!"

The Rangers and villains leapt into action, clashing in combat.

**Well, I don't know about you, but I'm excited to write the ultimate Ranger fight scene. Who knows, I might even throw in a MegaZord or two, not to mention a few battlizers. Hope you**'**re looking forward to it, as well. See you next time. Leave a review on the way out.**


	8. Changing Tides

The Rangers were caught up in the fight of their lives. Some of them hadn't fought in years, like Billy and Trini, while for others like Scott and Flynn, or Adam and his team, it was business as usual. They had decided that strength in numbers would be their best option. They hadn't anticipated the army that Royston had assembled. They were evenly matched and had to fight one on one. Still, they had their ways of leveling the playing field. Tommy and Adam were acting as field commanders, marshalling the troops. "Everyone with a Battlizer, activate it now!" Adam shouted.

"Right!" Andros answered. Punching the 3 button on his Battilizer, he shouted "Red Battlized Ranger! Power up!" Shouting out loud, the armor formed around him. As soon as it did, he took flight and began to engage the enemy from above.

Taking his lead, Leo followed suit, as did Carter, Eric, Bridge and Mack. Cam activated his Super Samurai mode, while Trent and Kira entered Super Dino Mode. The battle was still pretty even, but the tide was slowly beginning to turn in the Rangers' favor.

Meanwhile, Bobby, Ellen, Heather and David had their hands full with Royston's monster, Jekahort. Adam, Karred and Gorham, the Onyx Ranger, were dealing with Royston himself. The last time Karred had fought him, Royston had easily outmatched him. Now there were three of them, but Royston was no easier to defeat. They were giving everything they had just to keep up with him. "He's still too powerful," Karred said.

"Any suggestions?" Gorham asked.

"We need an ace in the hole," Adam said. "Something to up the ante and level the playing field. We need more power."

Zedd managed to break free from Tommy for a moment. Just long enough to turn his power staff to growing some of his comrades to gargantuan levels.

"Not what I had in mind."

Three monsters had become giant and Frax had launched his giant machine, Dragontron. Tommy had fortunately come prepared. Pulling out his old Dragon Dagger, he played a familiar tune, summoning the Dragonzord for the first time in over a decade to fight Dragontron. Meanwhile, Andros had called down the Astro Megaship while Eric activated the Q-Rex. Bobby and the others activated their Zords, forming the Legacy MegaZord. The monsters and robots began to clash. With the division of forces, the tide had started turning back in the villains' favor. In the Legacy MegaZord's cockpit, Bobby had seen the fight on the ground. Seeing the others being attacked and hurt was more than he could bear. Something inside him snapped.

Suddenly, his body was wracked with pain. Every cell of his being was flooded with power. The others watched in horror as he began thrashing about in pain.


	9. The Battle Won, The War Begun

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. Life, as we all know, is full of unexpected happenings and I just have not had time to get around to my stories. Just to make it up to you, I've added a nice little plot twist at the end to lead into my next Legacy Force story. Here's hoping you enjoy it. I'll see you at the end.**

Without warning, the Blue Legacy Ranger exploded with energy as several beams of light shot out of him. One beam shot towards the Megazord's command console while three more aimed at Adam, Karred and Gorham. The final beam shot up into the sky where it formed into a face all too familiar to Ranger and villain alike.

The assembled forces on the ground watched as the beams hit their targets as the face of Zordon began to speak.

"This is a day to be remembered by all who have gathered here. For this is the day that my legacy comes full circle. All of you have played a role in its history, but now the final hour has come when fate shall reveal her design. I have faith in you, my Rangers, and know that I am proud of you, no matter the outcome. May the power protect you all."

His words spoken, he faded into nothing as the beam of light returned to the ground and Bobby found himself in the midst of the fight once more. He fought amongst his fellow Rangers with renewed fire and passion. He now understood who he was and why he had been chosen. He was the guardian of a great legacy and he would defend it with every last breath in his body.

Back in the Megazord, the other three Rangers were renewing their battle. Zordon's energy boost had restored their power cells and boosted their defenses. While on the ground, Karred and Gorham had received Zords of their own - the Phoenix Zord and the Sphinx Zord. The launched their mighty beasts and formed the Mythic Strike Megazord.

Adam found himself clad in glowing ruby armor with an elegant new blade in his grip. He turned to face Royston and said, "This is where it shall end for you, dark villain." Royston drew his own blade and faced down the Red Ranger, ready to fight his foe to the death.

"We shall see" he responded before launching into attack.

The tide of the battle was decidedly turning in the Rangers' favor, thanks in large part to Bobby. He fought flawlessly, impressing the veteran Rangers with his skills and determination. He had taken out several of the villains and was now double teaming with Tommy to take on Zedd. The dark warrior fought his best nut was clearly outmatched against the two powerful Rangers. Tommy slashed him with his blade, causing Zedd to stagger just as Bobby somersaulted through the air as he pulled his blaster and shot Zedd square in the chest. Zedd let out a cry of defeat and fell to the ground. Tommy grabbed his staff and broke it in two, causing the enlarged villains to revert to normal size. They found themselves outnumbered and facing dozens of Rangers and several Megazords. They decided to surrender on the spot.

Meanwhile, Royston and Adam were facing off on the hilltop, trading blow after blow. He locked blades with Adam and said to him "You fight bravely, Park, but I will defeat you." Suddenly, he was knocked back by a kick to the face from Karred and a sweep from Gorham knocked him to the ground. He looked up and saw the Legacy Rangers staring down at him. Looking around, the other Rangers had moved in as well surrounding the villain and cutting off any means of escape.

Royston stood up slowly. He was surrounded by Rangers, galvanized by the sight of their mentor. He knew that the odds were not in his favor and knew there was only one logical course of action. He turned to face Adam, who had removed his helmet and was looking him right in the eye. "Well played, Red Ranger. I am impressed. You and your allies have proven yourselves the superior force today. I bow to you." He kneeled into a bow, discreetly activating a device hidden in his coat. He stood up and said "However, time is always on my side. I look forward to our next encounter." He then promptly vanished in a flash of light.

David stared in disbelief. "That creep! He pulled a temporal vortex on us and utilized the quantum time field to make his escape."

Billy simply chuckled at the young man and said, "They do that sometimes, kid."

Adam just stared at the spot where Royston had been standing and said "We'll see him again. I'm sure of it."

NOVEMBER 21ST, 2010 - 9:00 AM PST

OUTSIDE ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA

The other Rangers had gone home to their families and their normal lives. Now, Adam and the Legacy force team stood on the hilltop outside Lucas's ship saying their goodbyes to Tommy and Rocky. Adam shook each one's hand as he said to them "Take care of yourselves." Turning to Tommy, he added "And take care of that daughter of yours, man."

"Will do" he replied. "So when will you be coming back?"

"When the mission is done." Adam turned to face his team. "They need me right now and this is what I should be doing. It's my destiny."

"Gotta respect that" Tommy replied. "Besides, red looks pretty good on you. Do us proud."

Adam smiled at the two former Red Rangers and bid them farewell. As he headed towards the ship, Rocky's cell phone rang. He answered it and a moment later he called out "Adam!"

Adam turned, hearing the worry in his friend's voice. He ran back to Rocky as the others watched, knowing something was up. Rocky looked at him with a serious expression and said "It's him."

Adam grabbed the phone and said "Hello." On the other end, he heard Royston chuckle. "I have something you want, Red Ranger. Perhaps we should talk about a trade."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

Suddenly, a new voice was on the line. "Adam?" The sound of the voice filled Adam with dread. It was a voice all too familiar. "Adam, I don't know what's going on. Where am I? Who is this guy?" Then the line went dead.

Adam turned to face his friends as he said "He has her."

"Who?" Tommy asked.

Adam's face became grim as he replied "He's got Kimberly."

**As Porky Pig would say, "That's all, folks". At least for this story, anyway. I'm going to try and wrap up a couple of other loose ends and then I'll jump full force into the next exciting installment of Power Rangers: Legacy Force!!! Leave a review and/or any suggestions for the next adventure on the way out. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
